WRIXAS 3
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' WRIXAS 3 (AKA ''The Summer 2012 WRIXAS) was the third Writers Express Awards ceremony, and was the final one of 2012. The results were revealed on 2nd August 2012 - the forum's first anniversary - although the process had begun in July 2012. The ceremony was held four months after WRIXAS 2, and was the first to have an actual live ceremony. The event again included established projects such as Crown Law, ''Saints High, These Days 1.0'' and Uncertain Nights, as well as new projects Alone, Back To The Start, Letters, Lovers, Pimlico and Willow Lake. As there was an outright winner in this sub-category, all six new projects made it to the final. The Avenue was not included, whilst High Peak 1.0 was cancelled, despite great success at WRIXAS 2. This was also the first WRIXAS to filter out some projects based on eligibility criteria. Abandoned projects or projects which failed to publish the required minimum number of episodes by a deadline, were excluded. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of August 2012) Forum Members League Table (as of August 2012) Stats & Trivia Once again there were 15 sub-categories, but only 2 categories - Drama and Soap - as no fan fiction was eligible. This was also the first time Soaps and Dramas were fully seperated into their own categories. There were 15 winners this time - four less than last time - as this was the first event not to have any shared awards. There were 124 options to choose from - a decrease of 57 on WRIXAS 2, and the first recorded drop. At this stage, the WRIXAS introduced visual promotion amd a formal, live awards ceremony for the first time. As in previous ceremonies, some category modification was implemented. Soaps and Dramas were split into seperate awards, so 'Best Episode' became Best Drama Episode and Best Soap Episode, ''and 'Best Storyline' became ''Best Drama Plot and'' Best Soap Plot. Similar splits occurred with ''Best Project, Best Scene, Best Male and Best Female. The following categories were dropped altogether'': Best Baddie, Best Friendship, Best Shock, Best Collaborative Project'' and Best Solo Project. Best Project ''would make a return in the future, but would work in a different way.'' Two projects came out on top this time, picking up five awards apiece. ''These Days 1.0''' managed to return itself to the soap summit with collected five gongs: *Best Newcomer (Hannah Cartwright) *Best Soap Scene (Episode 75: Ricki & Steven's Bittersweet Airport Goodbye) *Best Soap Male (Ben Warren) *Best Soap Episode (Episode 75: One-Way Ticket) *Best Soap This was the second consecutive time the project had won in ''Best Newcomer (Ben Warren won at WRIXAS 2), and the third consecutive time the show won the award (or equivalent) for Best Soap. It was also a great night for forum member Lem, who won 53% of the night's awards with her two highly acclaimed drama projects. The most successful of those was '''''Back To The Start - a family drama about Early Onset Alzheimer's (EOA) told antichronilogically - which picked up five accolades: *Best Drama Male (Bradley White) *Best Drama Female (Emma White) *Best Drama Plot (Emma's EOA) *Best New Project *Best Drama Another Lem drama, Alone ''- about the impact of loneliness on vulnerable adults - also performed strongly with three award earned: *Best Exit (Winnie and Kathy) *Best Drama Scene (Winne and Kathy Walk Through The Glowing Clouds) *Best Drama Episode (Episode 6: Winnie's Final Day) Impressively, this meant Lem won every single Drama award at WRIXAS 3. Elsewhere, the only other winning project of the event was ''Uncertain Nights, which picked up two gongs: *Best Soap Female (Jasmine Powell) *Best Soap Plot (Alan & Jasmine's Domestic Abuse) Only 4 projects won WRIXAS at this ceremony, down from 7 at the previous event. Despite winning four trophies last time and continued critical acclaim, legal drama Crown Law walked away empty-handed this time round. Also in spite of critical acclaim, high school drama Saints High was sans awards for the second time running. The following projects - all new - also won no awards at this ceremony. There were 4 this time, compared to 10 last time: *''Letters (unknown author)'' *''Lovers (joshclark)'' *''Pimlico (joshclark)'' *''Willow Lake (Jaay)''